


My One And Only

by Prince_Of_Death



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Choking, Graphic Ways Of Killing, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, So many ships, Tentecles, Why-, help-, imposter x crewmate - Freeform, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Death/pseuds/Prince_Of_Death
Summary: The Imposters get sent on a mission to hijack an enemy CargoShip and kill all the passengers on board, and take back their new territory to their MotherShip. But when they first step foot into the ship, their eyes land on four of the Crewmates. Light teasing and jokes turn to infatuation and love, the Imposters will do anything to keep their Mates by their side. Will the Crewmates find out about their 'friends' secret? Or will the Imposters keep on killing people for the sake of their Mates?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 114
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyello! This is my first time writing anything on AO3, so please be gentle! Also, if you didn't read the tags, this will have DreamNotFound, SkepHalo, KarlSap and Technobur. 
> 
> Shout-out to my discord friends on the DDK server for helping me with this, and shout-out to my best-friend for giving me the motivation to do this without sobbing-
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1; A Trip To Space 

_Humans aren't always accepting of other creatures, that is something everyone knows, it is within the Human psyche to differentiate amongst themselves, which also means them having to disagree with planetary life from other planets, like Imposters._

_Now, the Imposters found a way to get Humans to back off, and that is by hijacking enemy CargoShips and killing everyone on board, and taking their new territory back to their MotherShip._

Which brings us to now, within one of the many MotherShips, there was a tall, blonde, in the sea of other Imposters, piercing green eyes scan the entire room until they land on three other people, the green-eyed Imposter smiled and ran up to his friends. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" He asked watching in confusion as two of his friends wrestle over a pillow while the third watches with amusement.

"They've both been fighting over the damn pillow since yesterday" Techno, the third one, says with his monotone voice. "It's supposed to be mine!" The ravenette yells, "it was never yours in the first place!" He yells again trying to pull the pillow more towards him.

The pink haired Imposter just sighs and looks at the blonde Imposter who he calls a friend, "Dream, help me out with this" he says.

"O-okay" Dream says while wheezing and goes to the ravenette, Sapnap. "Sap, let go of the pillow, you too Skeppy." Dream says trying to stop them by pulling the pillow towards himself.

"NO!" They both yelled. "Let go of the fucking pillow or I will personally eject you from the MotherShip" Techno threatens, they both immediately let go and hide behind Dream, both scared because Techno never lies when he says that he will do something.

"Now look! They're both scared!" Dream says laughing so hard with tears in his eyes. Sapnap and Skeppy both looked at eachother and back to Dream who was still laughing and pushed him forward, almost causing him to fall.

"That's what you get for laughing at our misery!" Skeppy says. Sapnap was about to say something along with him before he saw Techno's tentacle slither forward towards him, he yelped and went the other way to avoid being hit with it, and Skeppy sees it, eyes widen before scurrying to where Sapnap was.

Dream finally stopped laughing to get back up and looks at the pink-haired Imposter, "Techno, don't scare them even more!" He scolds his friend.

"I choose to scare them to keep them from doing anything like this again" Techno just replied back. Dream was about to say something else when the speaker above them gave out a loud crackle and an announcement was given out: " **#4'18'5'1'13, #19'11'5'16'16'25, #19'1'16'14'1'16, #20'5'3'8'14'15.** Please come into the Station Office for your mission."

They all looked at each other, and Dream just nods to the direction of the office and the others gave the OK to go. They all walked towards the office, their footsteps resonating against the metal floor of the 'Ship, when they make it there, the Imposters stop infront of the big metal door that separates them from the Office and wait, a few moments pass and a 'you may come in now' sounds from over the door. Dream slowly reaches out and pulls the knob and steps foot into the room.

"Ah, just the people I need for this mission. Come, please sit" their Commander, Niki, gestures to the chairs infront of them. They sit down and look at each other, not knowing who was the first to ask. And then finally, someone broke the tie.

"What kind of mission exactly, Ma'am?" Sapnap was the first to ask. "Well, I need the four of you to go onto this CargoShip and kill everyone on board, and report back to the MotherShip when you are done, I trust that you can do that, no?"Their Commander explains.

"We can do that Ma'am, how much time do we get?" Skeppy asks. "As much time as you need, make sure to bring the CargoShip back with you" The Commander says

"Thank you Ma'am, may we take our leave now?" Dream asks "Of course, you may." The Commander replies.

They all get up and walk out of the Office and to the Lounge Area where they were before, and Skeppy looked at them "we're really gonna go on a mission together" He says with sparkles in his eyes.

"Damn right we are, I wonder how many people we can kill without being caught" Sapnap says excitedly.

"Well we're about to find out about that" Techno says.

"Ready to go guys?" Dream asks. Everyone nods and the latch door opens for them.

 _'This is gonna be fun.'_ Everyone thinks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Crewmates meet their new I̶m̶p̶o̶s̶t̶e̶r̶ Crewmates! And the introductions and shit-
> 
> No Killing people just yet, that comes in later
> 
> I have a vague idea of how I want this to go, so just enjoy me WINGING it as we go on

Chapter 2: New Crewmates

_George opened his eyes to see someone with piercing green orbs and a bright smile looking back at him, he jumped slightly and yelped, the mysterious person chuckled lightly and ran their hand through his hair, ruffling it._

_"_____? What are you doing?-" George sleepily asks rubbing his eyes and yawning, pushing the mysterious person's hand away from his hair, "-and stop doing that, it's annoying" he pouted._

_The person smiled and booped his nose, "you're so cute when you're annoyed, George". The brunette pushes them away and gets up, "c'mon, we have tasks to do for the day" he says stretching like a kitten._

_The person frowned and pulled George back onto the bed, "can we just stay a bit more?" They asked wrapping their arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "Ew, no! Get away from me, _____!" George groans._

_"Awwe, why not, Gogy?" The person playfully asks smirking, barely brushing their lips against his neck, which made his entire body get goosebumps from the contact. He turned around to face the person and felt soft lips on his forehead. George spluttered, getting all flustered and hiding his face from view, he can hear the familiar wheeze of the person and smiles unknowingly._

_He buried his face into the person's toned chest and closed his eyes, everything going dark._

George awoke and suddenly sat up in his bed, he looked around and saw that he was the only one in his room, the ocean blue walls stare back at him from his bed and he shakes his head, getting up and stretching to get ready for the day.

——————————

George, now fully dressed in his Blue suit, goes out to the Cafeteria for breakfast. There, he meets his three other friends, Bad, Karl and Wilbur. Bad waves at George and beckons him over, George smiles under his helmet and lightly jogs up to them, grabbing a tray as he went. "Hey guys! how was sleep for you?" The brunette asks as he sat down next to Wilbur to eat his sandwich.

"Well apparently, Karl had a nightmare and ran into my room in the middle of the night, I had to comfort him until he fell asleep again" Bad explains while Karl pouts.

"It was really dark and I got scared, okay!" He says. George now suddenly remembered the dream he had, Wilbur turned to him and noticed how quiet his friend was, "George? Are you ok?" He asks softly. The brown-eyed brunette snaps out of his trance and looks at his friend, "yea, it's just that I had the weirdest dream last night" Bad perks up, "tell us about it" he says.

George then explains everything to his friends and blushes when he thinks about the person kissing him on the forehead. Bad was about to say something when he got cut off by the speaker going: **"Attention** **Crew, we have four new Crewmates coming on board"**

Wilbur stood up and looked at everyone, "let's go see what that's all about, yea?" He asks and everyone nods and stood up, George sighs and pushes the dream into the back of his mind and doesn't think about it.

The four Crewmates walked their way to the Meeting Table where everyone else was, and saw the four of the new Crewmates. One in Green, another in Cyan, one in White and the last one in Pink. Only one really caught his eye, the Green Crewmate, he looked really familiar, but George couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Incidentally, the Green Crewmate in question got his eye on the Blue Crewmate, standing next to Black, Purple and Yellow. Dream knew that the Crewmate was looking at him as he can see how Blue's eyes seem to follow him, he smirked and send a signal through their MindLink, informing the others that he had his Prey on lock. _"I've got my Prey, what about you guys?"_ The blond asks within their MindLink.

 _"I've got one too. Black, over there, with Blue, Purple and Yellow"_ Skeppy says, eyeing his Prey up and down. " _I've got mine too, Purple seems like a good one"_ Sapnap informs. _"Yellow is good for me"_ Techno comments.

 _"We've got our targets down, now it's time to hunt them"_ Dream says. He walks over to Blue and introduces himself "hey, name's Dream, what's you name?" He asks.

George jumps suddenly as a voice says something beside him, he looks over and sees the new Crewmate standing there. "Y-yes?" George stutters, cursing himself for getting so off guard, he looks over and sees his friends chatting with the other new Crewmates and looks back at Green.

"Name's Dream, what's your name?" The Green Crewmate asks. George realized that the new Crewmate is taller than him, basically towering over him.

"Uh..my name's George" he says looking up to see Green Crewmate's helmet. "Nice name, George" his name just seemed to roll so smoothly on Dream's tongue, it sent shivers down his spine. George shakes that feeling away and gestures to Dream, "C'mon, we've got tasks to do" he says turning around to walk to his first task as Dream follows.

—————————

Bad only met the Cyan Crewmate, Skeppy for a few minutes, but he already knew that he was a troublemaker, considering how he called Bad 'Bald'. He kept making fun of his name and Bad was just ready to turn back and go to George, Karl or Wilbur, any of his friends, until Skeppy notices how upset he looked, "are you okay, Bad?" Skeppy asks gently.

Bad looked up at the Cyan Crewmate and registered what he said, but he didn't notice how Skeppy called him Bad, "I'm fine Sgeppy, just.. you've been making fun of me for the past 5 minutes now" Skeppy immediately felt guilty, which was very strange since he almost never feels bad when he taunts someone, the Cyan Imposter felt something was up with Bad, like he felt some type of force pulling him toward the Black Crewmate. "Sorry Bad, didn't mean to make you upset." He gently apologizes.

Bad softens and takes his hand, "it's alright Sgeppy, I know you didn't mean it". Skeppy felt an electric shock go through his veins when Bad held his hand, even through the space suit, it was so weird yet it made him feel warm.

Bad pulls Skeppy forward, "come on! We have tasks to do! You're sticking with me for now". The Black Crewmate pulled his friend along with him as they both walked down to their first task of the day.

—————————

Karl was staring at the new Crewmate in a sort of trance. There was just something about him which manage to draw the Purple Crewmate in, he doesn't know what, but he feels something, like a very strong force of gravity pulling him in.

Same thing went for the White Crewmate, Sapnap scanned the entire room before his eyes land on the Purple Crewmate, his target. He smoothly walks over and introduces himself, "hello, my name's Sapnap, what's yours?" He asked.

Karl got startled when he looked up and saw the White Crewmate was talking to him, "h-huh? What did you s-say?" He asked stammering which the Imposter thought was cute. "My name's Sapnap, what's yours?" He repeats again. "Oh, Well my name's Karl, nice to meet you!" The Purple Crewmate puts his hands out for a handshake. The Imposter looked at it and smiles, taking it and giving a firm but gentle shake.

"Wanna go do tasks with me?" Karl asks his new friend. Sapnap shrugs, "sure, lead the way" he simply says. Karl excitedly took his hand and lead him to their first task together, Sapnap was slightly startled but he went along with it, seeing Karl like that made him feel all soft and warm inside. He doesn't know why, it just does.

—————————

Techno was bored and just wanted to get away from the amount of people in the room, his eyes scanned the entire perimeter until they land on a certain Yellow Crewmate. He walks over, his footsteps muffled by the other noises around him and taps the tall Crewmate on the shoulder, effectively catching him off guard as he whips around and to see who it was.

Wilbur felt someone tap him on the shoulder and jumps, whipping around to see one of the new Crewmates, the Pink Crewmate, he quickly recovers and straightens his posture, "uh...hi, my name's Wilbur, what's yours?" He asks, waiting for the Pink Crewmate's answer.

"Techno...my name's Techno" he says with a very monotone voice. Wilbur didn't think that much of it, he and Techno shook hands. Wilbur seemed to notice some kind of energy pulling him closer to Techno, he brushed it off and looked around for his friends, he didn't see where they were so he assumed that they went to do their tasks already.

He looks back at Techno, "hey, wanna go do tasks with me?" He asks. Techno seem to ponder and shrugs, "yeah, sure, take me where you gotta go" he replies. Wilbur took Techno's hand and felt an electric spark go through his entire body, brushing that feeling off, he lead Techno to their first task together, feeling quite happy for having someone to do tasks with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that should conclude the second chap! Sorry if I made any mistakes or anything, it's been a while since I've written anything remotely a fic.
> 
> Tell me what you think, and give kudos! Comment what you want me to fix and I'll try to, can't guarantee anything tho-
> 
> Bye! Love y'all and have a safe adventure! 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm probably gonna post this really late cuz my dumbass was procrastinating the entire time.
> 
> This is just a normal day for them, and for the Crewmates to get to know their new friends.
> 
> Also, the electricity cut out so forgive me if this gets posted alot more later than you would've expected.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Normal Day

The metal floor creaks with every step the pair took, George was now leading Dream to their first task, which was to Admin, the steel walls seem to resonate with their footsteps and the sound seems to bounce off of every surface in the entire hallway.

Dream looked over and saw that George had a very focused look on his face, even under his visor. He thought it was cute and wanted to tell him that, but then he remembered that it would look like he was flirting with George and he didn't want that.

 _Then again_ he thought, it would be fun to tease him, _I want to see him flustered and shy._ So against any and all odds, Dream grinned, "Hey George?" He calls out. "Hmm? What is it, Dream?" George asks confused and looks over to face the Green Crewmate, "you look really cute when you're focused" Dream says smoothly.

"I- wh- D- Dream…!" George spluttered, stopping and covering his visor so Dream wouldn't see how red he is. "Are you seriously flirting with me right now?" He says trying to maintain face.

Dream chuckles, "maybe I am, you don't know that" he replies back. George just stomps his foot on the ground and grabs Dream's hand, "just stop doing that, and let's go do our tasks!" George says.

Dream laughs, "okay okay, let's go do the tasks, Gogy" he lets himself be dragged by the frustrated Blue Crewmate. George registered what Dream said and stopped, "don't call me that," he says and continues walking.

"Oh why, Gogy? Dream asks teasingly. George splutters, "just shut up Dream and help me with this task already!" He says with an annoyed tone. Dream wheezes, "su-sure George, I'll help ya out." He says between puffs of air.

—————————

Bad happily dragged Skeppy to their first task which was to Weapons. Skeppy didn't mind being dragged around with Bad, since he felt oddly warm inside and Bad seemed so happy, he didn't want to make the Black Crewmate upset again.

The entire Weapons procedure was a Long Task, since Bad is more experienced, he showed Skeppy how to do it and to blow away any asteroids that threaten to hit The Skeld.

Skeppy managed to get the hang of it without a hitch and Bad was so proud of the Cyan Crewmate. After they were done with the task, they were about to go out when Bad accidentally tripped on a piece of loose wire and fell, hurting his knee but not scraping it. Skeppy heard it and turned around, going to Bad to help him.

"Bad? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Skeppy asks as his arm slowly wraps around the back of Bad's knees and his upper back to lift him up. "I'm okay, Sgeppy. It's just a small scratch." Bad tries to reassure his Cyan friend that he was okay but Skeppy wasn't having it.

"We have to go get that checked out!" Skeppy says as he stands up. Bad blushed and just sighed, Skeppy wasn't gonna let him go until he was sure that Bad was okay. "Let's go to Medbay, Sgeppy." He says burrowing his face into his friend's shoulder as Skeppy walked out of Weapons and over to Medbay.

Skeppy treated Bad to a slightly aching knee but it had no scratches so Bad was finally deemed good enough to walk on his own without Skeppy fretting over him. Bad smiled at his worried friend, "I'm okay, Sgeppy." He says standing up and wincing as his knee straightened, "it was just a scratch, nothing else" he tried again to reassure his friend.

"If you really say so, Bad" Skeppy finally accepts that Bad is okay. He doesn't know why he was so worried about the Black Crewmate, even though it was just about an hour after they met. He felt the warm heat in the lower part of his stomach and he couldn't explain what it was.

He honestly was so lost on why he was acting like this, he just brushes it off for later and follows Bad out to continue their tasks.

—————————

Sapnap really didn't expect Karl to be so excited and looking so _cute_ while dragging him to their first task which was to Reactor. Their job was to divert all power and turn the fuse to complete the task fully.

Karl was the one who diverted the power and Sapnap turned the fuse so that the task would be fully complete. The White Crewmate wanted to talk to his partner and get to know him better, "hey Karl?" Sapnap gently calls out, his voice louder than the rumbling of the machinery all around them.

"Hmm? What is it?" Karl asks from the other side of the room. Sapnap was quiet for a minute, trying to think of a question to ask when Karl quickly whipped around to face him. "Sap? Are you okay?" Karl asked coming closer to his friend to check.

Sapnap blushed slightly when Karl called him by a nickname, and he shook his head, contemplating on whether or not to ask Karl some of the questions he had in mind. "Uhh...Karl...I don't know how to ask" the Imposter awkwardly says, scratching the back of his neck while looking down.

He heard the Purple Crewmate giggle and looked up, "what do you want to ask me?" Karl softly inquires. "I want to ask some questions, ya'know, to try and get to know you better but I don't know how…" he explains quickly.

"Aww, how about we play 20 questions then? Maybe we might learn something about each other!" Karl says. Sapnap nods, "that sounds like a good idea, you go first." He says. Karl ponders for a minute before, "what's your favorite color?" He blurts out.

Sapnap chuckles, "that's the best you got?" Karl gasps, "it's kinda hard to think of questions, okay!" He says throwing his arms up in an adorable way. "Okay okay, my favorite color is White, there's also Black, just a general mix of those two. What's yours?" He asks. Karl lets out an "oooh" and he perks up, "mine is Purple! Or just any bright colors in general." He squeaks. Sapnap mentally awws at how cute the Crewmate was being.

"Hey, think you're really cute when you do that" Sapnap blurts out without thinking. Karl stops and smiles, "really? You think I'm cute?" He asked teasingly. Sapnap felt his face burn bright red, "no! I mean- yes! I mean-" he just sighs and stops his sentence before he could embarrass himself anymore.

Karl softens and takes his hand, "do you really think so? Many people don't say that a lot to me." He says and Sapnap's heart seems to break. Karl had a sort of sad look in his eye, he was trying to hide it but the Imposter saw.

Impulsively, Sapnap suddenly and abruptly pulled Karl into a warm hug and buried his visor into the shorter man's helmet. Karl smiles and hugs him back, wrapping his arms around the White Crewmate and reveling in the warmth.

They both gently pulled away after a few minutes of hugging and they were both blushing, Sapnap awkwardly coughed and lent his hand out, "wanna go do our other tasks?" He asks. Karl looked at the extended hand and reached out to hold it, "yeah, let's go do our other tasks now."

He was now the one being pulled out of the room by the White Crewmate, he didn't mind it honestly, it felt really nice to have someone hold his hand so gently like Sapnap is doing.

"We can continue our 20 questions game as we do our tasks" Sapnap says. Karl seemed on board with that plan and let his friend drag him to their second task.

—————————

Wilbur really didn't expect for him and Techno to quickly get along and become friends, they both learned a lot about each other. Like how they both have a mutual love for gaming and speedruns, and Techno's favorite vegetable is oddly potatoes. He doesn't know why, but the Pink Crewmate just absolutely loves potatoes. He didn't ask and just left it at that.

They made it to their first task which was Electrical, Wilbur always hated going there alone, he would always either have George, Bad or Karl go with him. It was so dark and he didn't like it, it gave him really bad anxiety. He was glad that Techno was with him, and it melted a bit of his anxiousness away.

He was still shaking and Techno noticed, "uhh...Wilbur? Are you okay?" The Pink Crewmate asks. Wilbur looked at him and slightly nods, pursing his lips and trying not to freak out so much, Techno didn't buy it, "are you really okay? What's wrong?" He kept asking. Finally, Wilbur stopped tensing, "it's just, I really don't like going to Electrical all alone, I just hate it" he tells.

Techno softens, "don't worry, I'll be here with you." He says gently. Wilbur stopped shaking and felt relieved, "Thank you Techno" he says gratefully. Wilbur sighs, "c'mon, let's go and finish what we're supposed to." He says smiling. Techno nods and gestures his hand to the inside of the dark room, "let's go" he pulls the Yellow Crewmate in.

They finished doing the task within record time and Wilbur felt happy and equally relieved that he didn't have to do it alone, Techno was just finished with his part of the shared task and turned around to face the Yellow Crewmate. "Now what's next?" He asks. Wilbur pulls Techno to the door, "I think we have to do Navigations next." He says pulling Techno out of Electrical, the Pink Crewmate just went along with it, not really minding that dragging part.

They passed the balcony and Wilbur stopped, gazing out to the stars, he let go of Techno and walked towards the railing, putting his hands on the red barrier that separates them from the infinite embrace of space. He gazed upon the stars with sparkles in his eyes and Techno could hear the 'whoa..' coming from his partner.

Techno raises an eyebrow and moves toward the Yellow Crewmate and stood next to him, putting his hands on the railing to gaze out to the pitch-black space with twinkling stars moving all around. "Do you like looking at the stars Techno?" Wilbur suddenly asked.

Techno shrugs, "not really, what about you?" He watches Wilbur and sees how relaxed he looks and how he had a small, almost childish grin on his face, even from under his visor. "I like stargazing whenever I feel stressed. It helps a lot, ya'know." The Yellow Crewmate says.

Techno looked back at the stars and stood in silence, it was a comforting one as they just silently watched the stars and constellations, with Wilbur in awe. Techno chuckled internally and just watched the stars along with him.

"Oh! The tasks!" Wilbur says, suddenly remembering that they have tasks to do. Techno raised an eyebrow, "you literally just remembered that?" Wilbur blushed, "shut up, come on! We have to get them done!" He says pulling Techno to where they were supposed to go. The Pink Crewmate just chuckles and teases the Yellow Crewmate the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway! That should conclude the third chapter, I have not thought this entire thing through, so now I'm just winging the entire thing on row.
> 
> I went to the beach today when the electricity went out, it was fun and I got to hangout with my friends.
> 
> Enjoy and have a safe adventure 💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hey guys, and sorry for not updating for the last two and a half weeks, it was just me being a dumbass and procrastinating for no reason, anyway just enjoy my apology chap okay?
> 
> Love y'all 💖

Chapter 4: There Are Imposters Among Us 

Soft footsteps alert the green-eyed Imposter that someone was behind him. He whipped his head around to see his friend, George. The Blue Crewmate tentatively waves, coming closer to him and sitting down to where the green-eyed Imposter was doing his work in Electrical.

"Hey, are you done yet?" George asks, his British accent seeping their way through as he spoke. Dream continued doing the wires as he was almost finished with them, "hey George?" Dream called out, George looks up, "What is it?" The Brit asked.

"How long have you been here?" Dream suddenly springs. George got startled due to how abrupt the question was. He thought about it, "About 2 and a half years, why?" The Blue Crewmate asks. The Green Crewmate finishes his task and turned to his friend, "Dunno, just thought to ask, who's been here the longest?" Dream asks, now sitting down fully facing George, waiting for his answer.

"I think, Bad was here the longest, about 4 years, the shortest was Karl, with only half a year." George explains to his friend. Dream couldn't stop looking at the Blue Crewmate, George looked up to see the Dream was staring, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" George asks.

"Can you take off your helmet?" Dream suddenly asked. George splutters, "What? Why?". Dream just hums, "I want to see what you look like under the helmet".

George just sighs and flexes his fingers, slowly reaching up to take off his helmet, feeling his dark brown, messy hair fall infront of his eyes, he blows the strands of hair away from his eyelids to see Dream in awe.

Dream didn't expect the Human to be so...so…. _beautiful_. The Imposter's light green eyes met the dark brown eyes of the Blue Crewmate in front of him and he was in awe, _he_ _looks like an angel,_ Dream thought to himself. 

"You...look beautiful, George." Dream says, never taking his eyes off of George's dark brown ones. George's eyes widened at the sentence, "I'm...beautiful to you..?" The Blue Crewmate asks.

"Yeah, not just to me, maybe to everyone." Dream says, his eyes now traveling down to George's lips and then back up. The brunette didn't notice how his friend's eyes traveled down to his lips and back, "then why don't you take off your helmet, huh?" George says with a bit of sass, not really hoping for anything to happen as much.

"Why don't you take it off yourself? You have the courtesy to do so, George" Dream says smoothly, causing the Blue Crewmate to blush red and turn away from the Green Crewmate and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

After George had calmed down, he looked up and slowly, like he did before with his own, reached up and took off Dream's helmet and set it down before fully looking at him. His dark chocolate brown orbs met with light pine green and they both seemed to be in a trance.

George couldn't believe how _cute_ Dream would look with his chiseled jaw and his light freckles that seem to dot around his cheeks like constellations in the sky. Dream could see the sparkles in the brown eyes that were staring back at him and he couldn't ask for anything more.

—————————

Skeppy was still a bit fussy about letting Bad walk on his own after he treated him at Medbay, he was reluctant on doing so but Bad managed to convince the Cyan Crewmate to let him walk around a bit.

"See? I'm okay Sgeppy! You don't have to worry so much!" Bad says doing a little jump as he hopped from one tile to the other on one foot each. Skeppy just watched the Black Crewmate with a sense of adoration, _he's so cute when he does that,_ Skeppy thought with a smile, he could hear Bad giggle and looked up to see the Black Crewmate infront of him.

"AHH!" Skeppy yelped, causing Bad to scream and take a few steps back and slip. Skeppy, acting on his instincts, quickly wrapped his arms around Bad and caught him before he fell.

They both seem to blush at how close they are to eachother, but didn't pull away..at least for a bit that is. Once they did pull away, both of them were a blushing mess, Bad covering his visor in embarrassment and Skeppy scratching the back of his neck and awkwardly coughing.

"..Sorry for s-scaring you there, Skeppy" Bad apologizes, stuttering a bit, not knowing why he felt so nervous around his Cyan Crewmate friend. Skeppy felt the same, except that his feelings were more on the _possessive_ side.

Just seeing the Black Crewmate be so happy made Skeppy want to _protect_ that happiness which he never felt before in his life as an Imposter, he wondered if his friends felt the same as well.

—————————

Sapnap and Karl had been playing 20 questions for about 25 minutes now, getting to know eachother more than ever. Like how Karl has a fear of needles and is also mildly colorblind.

Karl has learned that Sapnap likes the scent of incense and plum, that's why his entire room smells like it too. And his deepest fear is literally losing his friends. The Purple Crewmate couldn't help but become more curious and more attached to his new friend that he only met 4 and a half hours ago.

Sapnap felt that same, Karl made him feel so _happy_ and more at peace…? He doesn't know _how_ to explain it but he feels _something_. The more he thought about it, the more he felt those feelings rise within him.

 _Is it natural for an Imposter to feel this way about their Prey?_ Sapnap thought to himself, he could have come up with any logical reason why he shouldn't, but his mind just doesn't want to let go of the sweet Human.

The White Crewmate was snapped out of his trance by the Purple Crewmate, Sapnap blinked once or twice, his vision beginning to focus back and his coffee-colored eyes traveled up to meet with Karl's stormy grey ones.

"Hi" was all he said, it was all he _could_ say. The Imposter was at a loss for words, he couldn't find his voice to talk normally and the sweet Human seemed to smile and giggle. "Hi!" Karl said enthusiastically. Sapnap smiled as well.

"Wanna continue on our game of 20 questions?" Karl excitedly asks, Sapnap honestly couldn't resist the absolute fondness that seems to rise through his body, "yeah, let's continue it". The Purple Crewmate squealed and softly dragged the White Crewmate to their next task while trying to come up with a good question to ask.

—————————

"Okay! That should be the last of that task, done!" Wilbur triumphantly says, dusting his hands and standing up, stretching and looking behind him to see Techno, almost done with his part of the task as well.

"Hey Techno? Wanna take a break?" Wilbur softly asks while going up to Techno. The Pink Crewmate turns around to face the Yellow Crewmate and stood up, shrugging with ease, "yeah sure, let's take a break now" he swiftly finishes up his tasks and follows Wilbur to the Cafeteria for a snack break.

While they were there, Wilbur spotted his guitar which was propped up by the wall and he quickly grabbed it. Techno looked confused, "you play guitar?" He asks gently nibbling on his cookie while watching. Wilbur quickly looks at his friend with sparkles in his eyes and nods, "I've been playing for a long while now! Wanna hear one of my songs?"

Techno just nods and Wilbur took that as a 'yes'. He softly strung the strings on his guitar as he tried to fix it, fine-tuning it when needed to get it right. After a while, he began strumming it to a melody that seemed to fit what he was gonna sing.

_Life isn't quite what I thought it'd be_

_When I was a kid on VoIP_

_I thought when I'd get older,_ _I'd marry her_

_I told her_

_But now I'm 26, work in an office_

_9 'til 5, not the best, I'll be honest_

_If I could change a single thing I'd make it me and not him_

_But she's living the dream_

_Oh, she's living the dream_

_From back when we were seventeen_

_Oh, yea I've met Jared ( 'Course I've met Jared )_

_The one who took you away from me_

_You hit it off instantly_

_I know, 'cause you won't stop telling me_

_I've seen his jawline, shoulders, and muscles_

_Push against his fashion sense_

_I've thought about what he looks like in nude_

_( I'm not gay, though )_

_But he's in your bed And I'm in your Twitch chat_

_I've got the key_

_And he's just the doormat_

_And even though he's got social skills_

_Doesn't mean I can't pay the bills_

_Anyway, make the most of him_

_'Cause she moves on pretty bloody quick_

_Oh-oh, 'cause your new boyfriend's an arsehole_

Techno seemed to listen in awe as Wilbur played his song with such a wide and playful smile on his face. The Pink Crewmate admired the Yellow Crewmate with a smile as he watched, Wilbur finished his song and looked at Techno, "so...how was it?" He asks hopefully.

Techno looked up to meet Wilbur's gaze, "that was great, can you sing one more?" He asked. Wilbur lights up, "of course! I'll play one of the other songs that I haven't played to anyone yet." Wilbur fine-tunes his guitar to start playing his other song to Techno.

—————————

The day just went by without a hitch. But then, the alarm went off, **"There Are Imposters Among Us"** rang out around the entirety of the ship, causing everyone to come back to the Cafeteria. George dragged Dream with him to see his friends, Karl running up and hugging George while Sapnap waves to Dream and he nods.

The octad of Imposters and Crewmates were talking and getting along when one of the other Crewmates, Brown came up and started to _flirt_ with George, and he did it right infront of Dream.

The three other Imposters could feel the hostile energy coming from Dream, as the other three Crewmates were trying to get Brown to leave George alone, but he wouldn't budge. "C'mon Blue, why don't you ditch your friends and come hang out with me? I'll keep you safe from the Imposters too ~" 

Dream was _livid_ , he swiftly walked in and pulled George closer to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around the brunette's waist, "fuck off, he doesn't want your company" Dream tightly says, his eyes were cold, stone cold.

The Brown Crewmate snorted, "you think I'd be scared of you? Blue deserves better than that" he sneered. Dream pulled George behind him and grabbed Brown's arm, twisting it around to his back and pushing him towards the table and keeping him there, making sure to pull on his tendons and make it painful.

Brown screamed in pain and Dream wanted nothing more than to kill the bitch for trying to flirt with George, but as he was about to let his Tentacles out by instinct, he felt George pull him away, the Green Crewmate looked down to see his friend looking back up at him in worry. Dream's stone-cold eyes soften and he completely lets go of Brown and lets him fall to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Dream...you're scaring me…" George quietly says, only Dream can hear it and he berates himself for scaring George. The Blue Crewmate was surprised when the Green Crewmate pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso and not letting go. _It feels warm._ they both think, and George buried his visor into Dream's shoulder and breathes in and out.

What George ( or any of the other Crewmates, except for the Imposters ) didn't know was that Dream had just Scent Marked George, it was on impulse and he did it without thinking. Now to all the other Imposters, George would smell like Pine and generally like The Forest, Dream's Scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I did this at 4 am, I'm gonna go eat something and call it a night
> 
> Have fun y'all  
> And have a safe adventure!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm writing today folks?
> 
> That's right, Murder!
> 
> It's not gonna be much but I tried...
> 
> Lmao-

Chapter 5: No Mercy

Ever since Brown flirted with George, Dream has been in a sort of trance-like state for about 10 mins now, the Green Crewmate was angry, he wanted to _kill_ Brown for talking to George and making him uncomfortable with his advances.// So, he devised a plan for something. He excused himself from George and said that he was gonna go do another Task, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" He assured the Blue Crewmate and went off.

George didn't think too much of it, so he just went back to doing his Task with Bad, Karl, and Wilbur, the four Crewmates conversed as they did their Tasks together and went on with their day.

Dream, on the other hand, had made a plan to kill Brown and not let anyone know what had happened, so he went from corridor to corridor, looking for his victim. Finally, he found Brown all alone in Communications.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Dream asks, entering Coms and leaning his back against the wall, next to the door. Brown swiveled around to face the Green Crewmate and stood straighter, "it's you again. Pretty bold move you did with my arm back there, did a show in front of Blue?" Brown scoffed. Dream narrowed his eyes at the other Crewmate and leaned off the wall with his foot, "I want you to know something Brown, you don't have the permission to go near Blue." Dream says moving towards Brown.

"And why's that? You don't own him, you think you do, don't you?" Brown said mockingly. Dream felt red hot anger coarse through his veins, "I may not own him, but that doesn't mean _you_ can try your advances on him." The green Crewmate looked up at Brown as his Tentacles came out and stepped away, "might wanna start running now, 'cause I have **No Mercy** for you."

Brown got scared and ran for it, down the corridor as he went to look for the other Crewmates for help, went from room to room and couldn't find anyone. Brown felt the anxiety rise and kept running, from one room to the next, as he was running, he looked behind him and saw Green chasing him with a Scythe in hand.

Dream smiled as he chased poor Brown around the entirety of the ship, he knew for a fact that the others were busy somewhere around the parts where they wouldn't see Brown or him. With a sadistic smile and a tight grip on his Scythe, he moved forward, chasing the victim all the way.

Brown whimpered as he felt his legs almost give out on him from the fast running, "pl-please Green, d-don't do this…! I'm…begging you..!" Brown says, gasping with each breath he took. He could feel Green on his feet, closing in on him with each step he took.

Dream chuckled, "where's your cocky attitude from before, huh? Where did you lose it?" He asks mockingly. Brown stuttered, his feet barely missing a step as he tripped a bit, "I- PLEASE…! Just leave me alone..!" He yelled in distress. Dream smirked, "no can do, _gotta finish the job first"._ Brown looked around and saw the big machines by Reactor and quickly hid by them.

"Where are you? Why did you have to hide and ruin the fun?" Dream's voice echoed around the entire room, Brown covered his visor, almost muffling his loud breathing, he could feel his entire body and hands shaking, his heart beating more than it should, closing his eyes and _praying_ that Dream doesn't get him.

Dream flips his Scythe in the air; once, twice, three times, catching his Weapon in his hand as he looks for his victim. "Where are you, Brown? Where could you have hidden?" Dream's voice seems to boom across the entire empty room and reaches the cowering victim's ears and Brown curls up, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh Brown~" Dream coos, searching the place for any sign of the Crewmate, when he noticed that Brown was hiding behind the large Reactor, he smirked and sneaked up behind his victim, "found you~" the Imposter coos, letting his Tentacles slither forward, scaring the Crewmate. Brown jumped and fell back, "pl-please don't k-kill me…!" Brown whimpered.

"Well too late for that, could've wished for another way huh?" Dream smiles and lunged at Brown, pinning him down, letting his long appendages tighten around his victim's arms and legs, and drove the Scythe straight into the side of Brown's neck, blood came out in large amounts out from the wound. Dream wiped the blood off his visor and stood up, the blood from the now-dead Crewmate, pooled at his feet and he cleans off his Scythe.

Dream looked around and saw the vent, and he vented to where the other Crewmates were, eyes scanning the entire place, looking for a specific Crewmate. He spotted George with his friends and came up behind him, putting his head on George's shoulder and slightly spooking the Blue Crewmate.

—————————

George looked behind him and saw that Dream was laying his head on his shoulder, "Dream? What are you doing?" The brunette asked, Dream shrugged, "just tired, let me stay for a bit" Dream says as he wrapped his arms around George's waist. They both could hear their friends either snickering, ( Skeppy and Sapnap ) or cooing in awe ( Karl and Bad ), Techno and Wilbur just watched with smiles.

Techno was the first one to notice the drastic difference in Scent on Dream, _'Dream, what did you do?'_ Techno asks through their MindLink. _'I did something I should've done before'_ Dream replies back, Techno just sighs, _'you killed him, didn't you?'_ he just asks bluntly.

Skeppy and Sapnap joined in, _'wow Dream, that's the fastest you've ever gone for the kill'_ Skeppy says. _'yeah, usually you wait until the time is just right before you strike'_ Sapnap pipes up. _'shut up you guys, just let me be in peace with George'_ Dream says, annoyed at his two friend's antics.

 _'suit yourself then, just wait until they find out about the dead body_ ' Techno shrugs. Skeppy and Sapnap seem to agree and leave it at that. Dream slightly tightens his grip on George and buries his visor into George's suited neck. George was confused but ultimately lets him do what he wants.

Now Dream's Scent on George is stronger than before, the sweet smell of Pine and generally like The Forest, neither George nor the other Crewmates smell it, but the Imposters can and it gave them the urge to want to Scent their Humans as well, Skeppy asks Bad for a hug and Scent Marks him, heavily. Now Bad smells like Sweet Perfume and Blueberries.

Sapnap pulls Karl into a hug and rubs his Scent all over Karl, now the Purple Crewmate would smell like Firewood and Marshmallows, Techno does not ask and just pulls the Yellow Crewmate in, Wilbur smiles and leans forward into a hug, now he would smell like Roses and Apples.

—————————

Skeppy knew something was up when Techno sighed heavily, he looked at Sapnap and joined in on the conversation in their MindLink, asking Dream why he did so, made the Cyan Imposter think, _would I ever do that?_ Skeppy didn't think that much of it, but it feels right to kill the obstacle that was blocking him from Bad, _what would Bad think?_ Skeppy could only ponder over what the Black Crewmate would think about Skeppy killing someone for him.

He pushes that thought out of his head and doesn't think about it, letting his mind drift off and think about the Black Crewmate instead, _I would do anything for him_ , Skeppy thinks. He smiles lightly. _I'll make sure to protect him._

—————————

Sapnap saw the look Skeppy gave him, he heard the deep sigh Techno gave out and saw how Dream acted around George. The ashen-haired Imposter thought about something, _would that ever happen with me and Karl?_ The more he thought about it, the more questions were left unanswered, Sapnap couldn't let go of the fact that Karl might be stolen by someone else like George almost was.

The White Imposter hates the feeling that someone might just come along and take Karl away from him. No, he won't let that happen, he would have to be _dead_ before that happens. It feels so _right_ to have Karl beside him, Sapnap doesn't know what is compelling him, but it says to keep Karl close to him, no matter what.

—————————

Techno couldn't shake the feeling of _possessiveness_ that seems to wash over him as he hugged Wilbur and rubbed his Scent on the unsuspecting Yellow Crewmate. He felt more at ease when he smelt his Scent on Wilbur, but _why? Why_ does he feel more at ease when he got his Scent on Wilbur? _Will the same thing happen with me and Wilbur? Like how it did with Dream and George?_ Techno thought.

The Pink Imposter has never felt like this before, but the tingling almost fluttery feeling in his stomach seems to grow, even more, normally he would've been disgusted by this feeling, but right now, he isn't, he likes the feeling more but _why?_ The question seems to bounce around as he searches for an answer. He'll be sure to find out any way he can, just doesn't know-how.

—————————

The Imposters felt a calm feeling wash over them as they hugged what was known as _theirs_.

 _'Ours…?'_ they thought, _'what are these Humans to us..?'_ The Imposters pondered. They couldn't settle on a definite answer but they _knew_ something was there. They just don't know _what_ it was.

They'll find out as they go, that's all the Imposters know for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel I've been writing this damn chap ever since the afternoon, now I'm done and it's finished
> 
> Hope you liked my murder chap, it isn't much, but I tried
> 
> And every Imposter has their own hunting style that is unique to them, I'll explain the other's styles as we go with the chaps
> 
> Also, Dream's hunting style is basically Reverse Manhunt, if you didn't catch onto that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this was posted so late, I was procrastinating hard and I also had to pack cuz me and my fam are going to Malé for vacation tomorrow! enjoy this chap, it took me a while but I made it

Chapter 6: Emergency Meeting

It was only a matter of time before someone sounded the alarm to tell that they found Brown's body. Dream knew that, but he didn't want to let go of George just yet, so he kept on clinging onto the Blue Crewmate, constantly rubbing his Scent of Pine and The Forest on to the unsuspecting Human. George didn't mind it as much though he was confused as to why Dream kept doing this.

The Blue Crewmate put his hands on the Green Crewmate's large ones that were resting on his waist, and gently pulled them away, causing the taller Crewmate to whine. George giggled, "hey Dream?" He asked, snapping the Green Crewmate out of his daze. Dream looks down at George, "yeah? What is it?" The Imposter asked his friend.

"Why'd you become so clingy suddenly? You literally just came back from doing Tasks and just clung onto me, why?" George genuinely asked. Dream's mind short-circuited, he didn't know how to respond without giving away his plan for killing Brown, so he did the next best thing that came into his head.

"I...just wanted to hug you, to make up for scaring you back in the Cafeteria." That was all he said, it wasn't much, but it was just enough to get George to calm down about it. The Blue Crewmate nodded and smiled at Dream, "awww thanks for cheering me up then!" George giggled lightly which made Dream's heart flutter.

Dream smiled and tugged George closer to him, hugging him with one arm, and burying his face into George's helmet, and slightly tightening his grip on the smaller Crewmate. They stood there, just hugging in tranquil silence, listening to the ambient metal noises of the ship and its passengers.

That was until the emergency meeting alarm sounded and hurried footsteps resonating across the hallway, the pair looked up and saw the other Crewmates running out the other rooms and down the hallway to the Meeting Table for the meeting. George let go of Dream and grabbed his hand, tugging him forward towards the Meeting Table where everyone else is.

—————————

Skeppy and Bad went back to doing their Tasks as soon as Skeppy let go of Bad, which took a while since he didn't want to let go of the Black Crewmate, at all. It took some convincing to finally have him let go, but not before he heavily Scented the Human, and he reluctantly let go of Bad, making sure that his Scent of Sweet Perfume and Blueberries is very well prominent on the Black Crewmate.

Bad turned around to face Skeppy, "Sgeppy! We have to finish our Tasks!" He excitedly says while tugging on the Cyan Crewmate's arm to lead him to their next Task. While they were walking there, Skeppy noticed that Bad was leading him to Reactor, and his senses kicked into overdrive, he smelled the blood coming from the now-dead Crewmate that was in Reactor, not wanting Bad to see the gruesome mess, he gently grabbed the Black Crewmate's shoulders and directed him to Communications instead.

"Sgeppy? What are you doing? We were supposed to go to Reactor!" Bad asked, confused as to why the Cyan Crewmate was dragging him away from their Task. Skeppy looked back, noticing the bloody arm that was _just_ peeking out from behind the large machine, he looked back at Bad, "we can work on that later! We gotta go to Communications first!" He quickly says, Bad was confused but obliged anyway.

When they made it to Communications, Skeppy let out a breath of relief, Bad was steered away from a _gruesome_ mess, most likely left by Dream. He shook his head, _that was a close one,_ he thought. The Cyan Crewmate looked up to face his friend, Bad had his head tilted to the side in confusion that was evident on his face, even behind the visor. Skeppy smiled, "c'mon Bad, let's do the Task in Comms before we move onto Reactor, yeah?" Bad smiled back, "sure! Let's do them right now!" He says who tugging Skeppy's arm forward to their Task.

Skeppy felt his heart almost about to burst with happiness and strangely, love. He didn't know why he was feeling so _fond_ of the Black Crewmate, but he was and he liked the feeling. He couldn't revel in the soft feeling any longer when the emergency meeting alarm rang out, which scared Bad, causing him to tumble against Skeppy, who caught him just before he fell. Skeppy hoisted Bad up and dusted off the particles that were clinging onto the Black suit.

Skeppy looked back up again, "I'm guessing that we have to go to the Meeting Table, right?" He asked and Bad nodded. Skeppy got back up and gently held Bad's hand, "let's go see what's going on there, yeah?" He inquires. Bad nervously smiles and nods, "Yeah, let's go then," and they walked out, Bad dragging Skeppy to the Meeting Table.

—————————

Sapnap and Karl were still playing 20 questions, both of them finding out more and more about each other as they played along together. It was seemingly like bliss, Sapnap felt really happy and just more fluttery around the Purple Crewmate, the White Crewmate didn't know why, but he smelled his Scent of Firewood and Marshmallows on Karl and his heart stuttered.

He was in a sort of daze for about a few minutes, enough for Karl to take notice and stop in his tracks, "Sapnap? Are you okay? Hey Sap! Are you okay?" He asked, gently shaking his friend to snap him out of the daze, "huh? Oh, sorry Karl, I was just dazed for a moment" the White Crewmate says looking down to meet the grey eyes of the Purple Crewmate.

"Are you _sure_ that you're okay? You seemed a lot more disoriented than anything" Karl says worriedly. Sapnap chuckled, "it's okay Karl, I'm fine as ever!" He says trying to cheer Karl up and to say that he was doing well. The Purple Crewmate slowly nodded, "if you really say so, Sap" he says, his tone indicating how he was a little bit worried still, Sapnap pulled him into a hug, letting his Scent stick to the other and calm him down by gently rubbing his back, up and down.

"There, you okay now? You don't have to worry about me so much, I'm fine" the White Crewmate says, pulling away to look at the Purple Crewmate. Karl smiled and looked up, "okay then! Let's go finish our Tasks!" He happily says. Sapnap felt a fond smile creep upon his features as Karl led him towards their Task in Navigation. But the emergency meeting alarm sounded out to the entire Ship, causing the both of them to turn to the hallway entrance that leads to the Cafeteria where everyone else was, Sapnap was pulled by Karl to the direction of the Cafeteria. He knew that someone must have discovered Brown's body, he doesn't know how this will play out, but he was willing to find out. 

—————————

Techno had let go of Wilbur as soon as he was done Scenting the Yellow Crewmate. The Pink Crewmate admired how _his_ Scent of Roses and Apples seem to cling onto his unsuspecting friend. He really liked Wilbur's singing, it had a calming sensation on him and he couldn't tell why _was it because of how he sings? Was it because of his style or genre?_ Techno thought to himself, not knowing the answer was making him really frustrated and it was very much evident because of how quiet he was.

Wilbur worriedly tapped him on the shoulder to shake him out of the daze he was in, it worked, and Wilbur gently held Techno's hand, "are you okay Techno?" Normally Techno hated anyone holding his hand but right now felt really nice and he didn't pull away from the sensation. He looked up to the Yellow Crewmate, "I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all." He says in his monotone voice.

"Are you sure that you're not sick or anything? I could take you to Medbay if you want to lay down" Wilbur says worriedly. Techno chuckled, " _Technoblade never dies_ Wilbur, I'm okay" he reassures his Human friend. The Yellow Crewmate sighs, "if you really say so, just tell me when you want to rest, okay?" He says turning to Techno. The Pink Crewmate hums and nods in response.

They were about to go to their next Task until the emergency meeting alarm rang out, causing Wilbur to tug at Techno's hand and pull him towards the hallway to the Cafeteria, where the Meeting Table was. Techno knew it had something to do with Brown being killed, but he didn't say anything just yet. He'll just wait until the right time to say something, right now, he'll sit back and watch.

—————————

Once everyone had made it to the Cafeteria where the Meeting Table was, they all gathered around and Red was the first to speak, "someone found Brown dead in Reactor" Red's voice was wavering in the amount of emotion he was feeling, everyone gasped. Lime stepped up to help Red calm down and to explain, "from the looks of it, Brown had been dead for a few minutes now, we don't know who did it, but everyone's a suspect now." She says, her voice just barely able to keep it in.

Red had calmed down enough to continue off from Lime, "that's right, everyone is a suspect, but we don't know exactly _who_ murdered Brown, I need all of you to keep your guard up and to always do the Task in pairs or groups, got that?" Everyone murmured variations of 'yes' and Red's eyes swept the entire place, his eyes going around to everyone before landing back to the table, "now go back to your Tasks, meeting dismissed" he says.

Everyone filed back to their Tasks and the octad met up to discuss what happened, Karl and Bad instantly went to George and Wilbur, hugging them, causing their Scents to mix in a cocktail of sweet smells. The Imposters were taken aback as to how sweet it smelled but didn't mind it as much. Techno looked at Dream, "I told you this was gonna happen" he says shaking his head. Dream sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "I know that I was my fault this entire thing happened, but I just couldn't stand Brown being near George" the Green Imposter replies.

"Is that why you killed him? 'Cause, that's the best you could come up with?" Techno bluntly asks, Skeppy and Sapnap flinched at his tone, Dream winced and nodded while looking down. Techno sighs, "you better hope that they-" he gestured to the four Humans, "-don't find out about this, or we're gone from this Ship, you know what Commander Niki said, right?" He asks all three of his friends, they all nod.

"Let's get back to them before they get worried," Sapnap said, referring to the four Humans. The other Imposters nod and walk towards the Crewmates. The Humans take notice of them and come over, bidding their goodbye to each other, and catching up to their partners. The four Imposters shared one last look with each other, _'don't mess this up again, got it?'_ Techno says through their MindLink. The three others agree.

Another day on The Skeld, the Imposters will see what happens next as they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed that!
> 
> happy holidays and have a safe adventure! 💖


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year y'all, hope you guys are doing well! This took a long while cuz I was out all day and I had to take care of my baby sis while my parents were out. Oof.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 7: Jealousy's Puppet

_'Don't mess this up, got it?'_ Those 6 words seem to echo around Dream's mind as the Octad disbanded and went back to their own Tasks after the meeting. Techno was right when he said that Dream did it in a jealous rage, the Pink Imposter's words seem to sink in the more he thought about it and Dream didn't know how to make sense of it. The Imposter was in a daze for a few minutes and it caused his partner and Crewmate, George, to worry.

"Dream? Are you okay? Do you need to go to Medbay?" George asks, worriedly shaking the Green Crewmate to pull him out of his trance like state. The freckled Imposter looked down to see his friend looking back up at him in worry, "o-oh? N-no, it's okay George! I don't need to go to Medbay, just a bit tired I guess" Dream tries to reassure his friend that he's okay, but George was still unsure, "I'm still gonna take you to Medbay, I don't trust you to say that you're fine" George says taking Dream's hand and dragging him to Medbay.

_So stubborn, yet so cute when he's worried, it's endearing._ Dream thought with a smile as he let himself be dragged to Medbay by the Blue Crewmate. Once they made it to Medbay, George immediately sat Dream down and gently took off his helmet, as well as his own. Dream had seen George's face before, but even then, he is awestruck at how _pretty_ the Blue Crewmate is. From his fluffy brown hair to his almost golden doe-like eyes down to his strawberry pink lips, _oh how I desperately want to kiss them-_ Dream snapped out of that daze to see George gently putting his hand on Dream's forehead to check his temperature.

"George? What are you doing?" The Green Crewmate asked, confusion written all over the Imposter's face. George scoffed, "checking your temperature of course, I can't risk you having a fever and not telling me about it" he says as he moved his hand down from Dream's forehead to his neck, almost near his Scent Gland. The Green Imposter flinched back instinctively so to not release any pheromones, George shook his head and held Dream's face to keep him there and gently put his hand near the Scent Gland causing Dream to pull back and pull George along with him on the bed.

"D-DREAM..!" George yelled out, pushing his arms out to catch himself. He opened his eyes again and came face to face with Dream, the Green Crewmate's eyes glistened in surprise and delight. He smiled lightly and raised his hand to touch George's cheek ever-so gently. His fingers stroking George's left cheek with such care, leaving the Blue Crewmate in a trance. Dream pulled George into a hug, Scenting him.

George looked up at the beautiful Pine Green eyes of his friend, Dream. The Green Crewmate was gently stroking George's cheek with his long fingers, they just stayed like that, in the comfortable silence, listening to each-other's breathing and the whirring of the machinery around them.

 _This is nice_. They both thought, smiling in happiness. The both of them can stay here for a little longer and soon enough, they fell asleep together, in each-other's arms.

—————————

Skeppy felt Bad pulling him away after bidding goodbye to his friends, the Cyan Imposter had listened to Techno reprimand Dream for killing Brown out of a jealous rage and he couldn't stop thinking about it, _will I do the same too?_ He was so into his mind that he didn't notice the Black Crewmate trying to snap him out of it by shaking him, "Sgeppy? Sgeppy…! We have to get back to our Tasks! Hey! Are you okay Sgeppy?" Bad asks gently holding Skeppy's hand, Skeppy snapped out of his daze to stare into the Emerald Green eyes of the Black Crewmate.

"Huh? Oh, Bad, I'm okay! Just a little dazed after all" Skeppy says, squeezing Bad's hand in reassurance that he was okay. The Black Crewmate came forward and hugged the Cyan Imposter, "you scared me for a second there" he whispered into Skeppy's suit. Skeppy chuckled and patted him on the head, Bad blushed and looked away, Skeppy could _feel_ the heat coming off of the Crewmate in waves and smiles brightly.

Before they could do anything else, the door opened and Magenta walked in, causing Bad and Skeppy to let go of each-other and look away in embarrassment, bad looking down and blushing while Skeppy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Magenta came forward and looked between the two of them, "is he bothering you Black?" Yellow teasingly asks wrapping his arm around Bad's shoulder, causing Bad to freeze up and Skeppy to become rigid with anger.

"N-no Magenta, just leave us alone please..!" Bad says trying to pull away but Yellow tightens his grip on Bad's shoulders, causing him to yelp in slight pain, Skeppy instantly pulled Bad back toward him, the Black Crewmate's back hitting the Cyan Imposter's chest and Skeppy wrapped his arm around Bad's waist, growling lowly at Magenta. He had to stop himself from letting his Tentacles out to spear the Crewmate and leave him for dead. He knew he couldn't do that so he sent icy daggers at Magenta, "didn't you hear what he said? Leave us alone" Cold words came out of Skeppy's mouth like sharp knives that almost stabbed at Magenta.

Magenta rolled his eyes, "he wasn't a good one anyway" he mumbled walking away and Skeppy heard it, feeling the jealousy and rage bubbling inside him, he promised to kill Magenta in the most painful way imaginable. Bad pulled away and looked up, his eyes glistening with tears in the dim light, Skeppy stared at Bad, his anger slowly disappearing and gently pulled him in, hugging him and Scent Marking the Black Crewmate. _I will kill Magenta for hurting you_ Skeppy thought with a sadistic grin, _I'll make sure to make it as painful as possible._

—————————

Sapnap and Karl had basically gotten to know all about each-other, from what they like to what they dislike and in-between. The White Imposter felt so close with the Purple Crewmate, he liked the feeling of Karl's small hands in his and his Scent on the unsuspecting Crewmate. Things were at peace and tranquil silence echoed around the room. It was _perfect_.

The two Crewmates were having fun, just taking their time with the Tasks and Sapnap cracked jokes, causing Karl to giggle in joy, _his giggle is so cute_ Sapnap thought with a smile as he watched the Purple Crewmate slowly come back from his giggling fit. The White Imposter felt a burst of happiness as he watched his friend laugh, he couldn't ask for anything more than this.

"Hey Karl?" Sapnap asked. Karl looked up, "hmm? What's up?" The Purple Crewmate asked, looking at his friend. Sapnap lightly scratched the back of his neck, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "can you take off your helmet for me…?" He asked, nervously looking up at the smaller Crewmate. Karl tilted his head to the side like a small animal and smiled, "okay then..!" He says, hands trailing up to his helmet, slowly dragging his fingers across the visor to the side and pulling it off, causing his hair to fluff up around his eyes, Sapnap reached up and brushed away the strands of brown hair that were covering his eyes.

Karl looks…. _beautiful_ , like a pretty flower blooming in the spring, with his ethereal-like grey eyes and his pretty light peach lips, _he's like a Perfect_ _Angel_. Sapnap thought, he then took off his own helmet and came face-to-face with Karl, dark brown eyes meet grey ones. Karl's eyes sparkled in joy as he came forward and hugged Sapnap, the Imposter hugging him back, Scenting him. _Nothing can stop what we build together,_ they both thought with smiles. 

—————————

Techno was a bit pissed at Dream for killing Brown in a jealous rage, he was quiet and didn't say anything which concerned Wilbur, the Yellow Crewmate gently shook his Pink friend to try and snap him out of it, he didn't know what to do but then, he got an idea for something, he gently took Techno by the hand and lead him to the balcony where they first stargazed together and put his hands on the red railing.

The feeling of the cold railing against the Imposter's suit snapped him out of his daze and he looked around, seeing his friend that was next to him, a mix of relief and happiness on the Crewmate's face. Techno looked out to the dark abyss filled with stars that twinkled like lights in the sky, and he felt that there was another meaning to them just stargazing like this, as if this was their own little thing they did, _would it amount to something special?_ Techno thought as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the cold railing.

He looked back at Wilbur who was smiling in glee watching the stars go by, Wilbur moved closer to Techno and layed his head on the Pink Imposter's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and peace they had. _This is simple harmony_ Techno's mind thought, he was taken aback by his own thoughts but he didn't object to it, he liked it as much as Wilbur did. Techno looked back at Wilbur, who was softly humming a tune as he watched the stars fly by and turned to look at Techno, Wilbur smiled while still humming the tune which made Techno chuckle.

Techno turned his head back around to enjoy the stars along with Wilbur's humming, he didn't see that point in stargazing before as he just thought it was a waste of time, but now...now doesn't feel like a waste of time, it feels like heaven and the Pink Imposter felt that it was _perfect_. They both revelled in the tranquil peace they had made while stargazing and they both couldn't have asked for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Imma go to bed now cuz it's almost 1 right now and my parents are bugging me to go to bed
> 
> Night-night and have a safe adventure! 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd that's the first chapter! Sorry if I made any mistakes, I just finished this when I woke up, so I'm still a bit delirious from sleep.
> 
> Also, if you didn't know, my dumbass has the genius idea of the speaker calling out their names but in a numerical code. Basically it's a cypher.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think!
> 
> I'm gonna make chapter 2, I promise-


End file.
